Storage library systems are often used by enterprises and the like to efficiently store and retrieve data from storage media. In the case of some storage libraries, the media are data cartridges (e.g., tape cartridges) that are typically stored and indexed within a set of magazines. When particular data is requested, a specialized robotic mechanism finds the appropriate cartridge, removes the cartridge from its magazine, and carries the cartridge to a drive that is designed to receive the cartridge and read its contents. Some storage libraries have multiple drives that can operate concurrently to perform input/output (IO) operations on multiple cartridges.
Some implementations of storage libraries include removable magazines. For example, a magazine can be removed, filled with data cartridges, and re-installed in the library. Accordingly, it may be desirable for the library to provide a state in which the magazine is freely removable, while providing another state in which the magazine is securely installed. Ensuring proper functioning of the storage library in this context may involve detecting when a magazine is installed or removed, whether the magazine is secured in an installed position, etc. It can be difficult to reliably provide these features, while accounting for cost, complexity, manufacturing tolerances, and/or other contextual constraints.